BlancheNeige aimaitelle vraiment son prince ?
by Andra
Summary: Marguerite en tête d'un collection de mode. Véronica mannequin. Roxton sportif. Malone... journaliste ! Voici leurs aventures à notre époque : Terminée
1. Default Chapter

Blanche-Neige aimait-elle son Prince ?

Disclamer : PG… ou PG-13, j'suis pas sûre.

Résumé : Nos explorateurs favoris vivent dans le présent et ont chacuns leurs problèmes et… leurs amours ! Roxton/Marguerite et Ned/Véronica

Note : Hello ! J'espère que vous allez aimer cette fic, sincérement :). D'accord, il y a encore de la violence, c'est pas de ma faute, je trouve que c'est plus croustillant dans ce temps-là. Je suis désolée si je traumatise des gens dans cette fic, c'était pas vraiment mon but… mais ahahah, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi de traumatisant.

*-*-*-*

- Aïe ! Tu m'as encore piqué !

- Si tu restais tranquille, je ne t'aurais pas piqué. Cesse de bouger !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais à cette robe ! Ça fait deux heures que je suis debout !

- J'ai presque fini.

- Oui, ça fait deux heures que tu me dis ça… Le journaliste va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Et alors ?

Marguerite mit l'aiguille dans sa bouche et se releva, contemplant sa nouvelle création.

- Fais un tour chil-te-plait.

Véronica soupira et fit un tour sur elle-même faisant virevolter sa magnifique robe bleue.

- Magnifique ! souffla une voix d'homme en entrant

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce accompagnée d'une femme qui tenait un appareil photo.

- Vous devez être Edward Malone, hasarda Marguerite

- Appellez-moi Ned. J'avais très hâte de vous rencontrer. 

- Et bien, je suis là. 

- Vous acceptez que j'enregistre la conversation ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Allons nous insatallez là-bas. Mais non Véronica reste avec nous.

Véronica qui était devenue rose en voyant le jeune journaliste, rougit encore plus et suivit Marguerite qui souriait malicieusement.

Le journaliste sortit son magnétophone et le partit.

- Marguerite Smith est la célèbre designer de la collection de vêtements pour femmes T.O.P. Elle a récemment accepté d'élargir ses consommateurs aux hommes et aux jeunes filles, après avoir décidé d'avoir plus d'une succursale donc des vêtements fabriqués en usine à la demande générale. Dites-nous Marguerite, d'où vous vient cette passion ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste là.

Véronica la dévisagea et Marguerite roula des yeux. Elle détestait avoir affaire avec des journalistes et elle n'avait jamais vraiment prévu de partir une telle mode avec ses créations. Mais comme ça avait bien marché et que ça rapportait énormément d'argent, elle en profitait.

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose à sa réponse, le journaliste sembla satisfait et enchaîna.

- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez qu'un seul mannequin à la collection T.O.P., que c'est sur elle que vous essayez toutes vos nouvelles créations sur elle et que vous refusez qu'elle fasse des parades. C'est à peine si vous lui faites faire des affiches promotionnelles.

- En effet et elle est sous vos yeux. C'est Véronica Layton.

- Pourquoi ce comportement ? Vous imaginez si vous utilisiez d'autre mannequins, si vous organisiez des défilés de modes la consommation triplerait sûrement.

Marguerite se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

- Et bien, c'est beaucoup plus de travail et faire ce que je fait n'a jamais été mon plus grand désir. Alors je fais le minimum.

- Ah non ?! fit Malone interréssé, Mais alors que faites-vous ici ?

Marguerite grimaça et se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se plaindre sur son sort et de dire à ce journaliste : Je suis tombée enceinte à dix-huit ans et j'ai partit une petite boutique pour vivre avec mon époux qui avait mon âge mais finalement j'ai fait une fausse couche mais je suis restée avec un avorton 10 ans avant de me décidé à le quitter.

Véronica la regarda mal-à-l'aise et fit signe au journaliste d'enchaîner.

- Pourquoi ne pas engager d'autres designer dans votre compagnie ?

- Non mais ça va pas. Déjà que je ne fait même pas essayer tous mes vêtements, je ne fais que les dessiner et les expédier, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un gâche ce que j'ai monté sauf moi-même.

Le journaliste sourit et Véronica fit de même.

- Vous avez divorcé avec votre mari récemment, non ?

- C'est exact.

- Certaines rumeurs courent que vous l'avez lâché pour une autre… personne.

- C'est faux !

- Alors vous et votre mannequin vous ne…

Véronica et Marguerite se regardèrent abasourdies et éclatèrent de rire.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ! Véronica est ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on est nées ! Et puis, je ne suis pas lesbienne. Faut pas croire tout ce qu'il se dit dans les rues de ce pays.

Malone sourit et nota quelque chose.

- Présagez-vous de bons jours pour T.O.P. teens et T.O.P. men ?

- Aucune idée. On verra bien si j'arrive à créer de quoi qui plaira aux hommes et aux adolescentes.

- Et bien merci, ce sera tout. Nous allons prendre des photos.

Ils firent une légère séance de photo et Marguerite ne voulu plus rien savoir après seulement quelques clichés.

En arrivant pour ressortir, Ned s'arrêta devant la télévision ouverte.

C'était la finale du foot (soccer pour nous en bons québécois) et plusieurs personnes (hommes plutôt) étaient attroupés devant la télévision.

- Les hommes, soupira Marguerite

On vit soudain un homme marquer un but spectaculaire et la finale se terminer. Des cris de joies s'élevèrent de devant la télé.

Véronica et Marguerite roulèrent des yeux et chassèrent les intrus de la télévision.

La télé montra l'homme qui avait compté le but en gros plan. C'était un homme très séduisant et qui avait un sourire éblouissant. Marguerite fut frappée par son regard et ne put s'empêcher de retirer son regard de l'homme.

Une jeune femme lui couru dans ses bras et il l'embrassa. Il lui sourit malicieusement et se mit à genoux. Il tendit sa main vers le banc et tendit une bague à la jeune femme.

- Hé ! C'est John Roxton en train de faire une demande à Danielle Bassanger ! J'aime bien cette actrice, elle est douée. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ce type.

Marguerite secoua la tête et ferma la télé.

- Malheureusement, continua Véronica, tous les hommes beaux sont occupés.

- Hum… Tu crois que ton journaliste est occuppé ?

- MON journaliste ??

- Arrête ! Il te dévorais des yeux !!

---

Malone donna son article à son patron trois jours plus tard.

Celui-ci le lit brèvement et tappa dans le dos du jeune homme.

- Parfait !! Ce journal sera bientôt reconnu dans le monde ! Le T-Rex Magazine dominera tous les autres !

- Bien sûr M. Challenger.

- Trycia ne pourra pas faire son reportage sur Arthur Sumerlee elle a demandé à ce que tu le fasses à sa place.

- Mais… j'ai déjà celui à faire sur John Roxton et Danielle Bessanger !

- M. Sumerlee est un médecin très important ! Il nous faut cet article et tu es le seul à pourvoir le faire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Pourquoi ne pas donner une chance à Remy ? Il est nouveau, il a sûrement beaucoup de talent.

Challenger regarda le petit nouveau et acquisça.

- J'espère que vous avez raison Malone. Allez portez votre article au bureau mon brave.

---

Suite bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Rebonjour ! Et oui, déjà un second chapitre !

*-*-*

Chapitre 2 :

- Ah bonjour Finn. Alors, tu as décidé de suivre les traces de ta sœur et de devenir mannequin ?

- Non, mais ça me fait de la publicité. Peut-être que les juges seront moins durs avec moi la prochaine compétition.

La jeune fille de 19 ans sourit à ce qu'elle venait de sortir et Marguerite secoua la tête.

- Alors… continua Finn… Il paraît que ma sœur et toi vous… enfin tu vois…

- Ah pas toi Finn, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas croire ça !

La jeune fille éclata de rire et fit signe que non. Elle retrouva son sérieux en voyant deux hommes entrer.

- Houlà, Marguerite, regarde qui est-ce qu'ils t'ont choisis pour modèle masculin.

Marguerite tourna la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le célèbre John Roxton.

Ned se tenait à côté et semblait bien connaître le sportif.

- Marguerite, je vous présente John Roxton. Il sera votre mannequin… et c'est mon ami d'enfance.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il

Elle le regarda lentement.

- Vous devez vous rendre dans cette salle.

- Je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi restez-vous planté ici ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas entendu bonjour de votre part.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de présentation ou de familiaritées. Vous prenez le linge, les photos et tournez la publicité et on ne se revoit plus jamais.

Véronica arriva en courant.

- Excusez-la, elle est un…

- Non Véronica, j'ai toute ma tête et je ne suis pas fatiguée. Maintenant si vous m'excuser.

Elle dévisagea et s'en alla plus loin. Véronica haussa les épaules et prit un air désolé en regardant Roxton.

- Ne vous en faites pas, fit le sportif en éclatant de rire, elle a raison de toute façon, on ne se reverra plus après.

- Le monde est petit, fit remarquer Véronica en regardant vers Malone

Lorsque Roxton sortit de sa loge, toutes les femmes s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder (l'admirer plutôt). Toutes sauf Marguerite qui le devisagea.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que le veston jeans est censé être porté.

- Peut-être, mais il est trop petit. Hé, je devrais allé magasiner chez T.O.P. men, j'aurais toutes les femmes à mes pieds.

- Pfff, elles le sont déjà donnez-moi ce blouson, dit-elle en lui arrachant des mains

- Quoi ? Vous allez être capable de l'aggrandir comme ça ?

- Non, je vais vous en donner un autre, dit-elle en lui lançant « l'autre » sur la tête

- Dites-donc, vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable ?

- Oui pourquoi ? repondit-elle sans hésitation

- Parce que c'est vraiment énervant.

- Je suis désolée de vous énerver, monsieur. Ça vous va ?

- Vous étiez sarcastique.

- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois sérieuse avec vous. Maintenant mettez votre blouson.

John s'apprêta à le mettre mais il sourit malicieusement.

- Excusez-vous d'abord.

- Ah non !

- Je ne ferai pas les photos. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vivre… sauf si vous vous excusez.

- Et bien ne faites pas les photos ça…

- Marguerite ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui dites !

C'était le directeur de publicité qui venait de crier et maintenant toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Marguerite et Roxton, silencieuses.

- Excusez-la monsieur Roxton, dit maladroitement ce même directeur, Elle est un peu…

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! coupa toute de suite Marguerite

- Ça va, assura Roxton en affichant un sourire triomphant, mais j'aimerais bien que cette jeune dame me fasses ses excuses.

Elle lui jetta un regard noir.

- Oui oui, Allez-y Marguerite.

Les lèvres de Véronica formèrent « Oh non… ».

- Je suis désolée, articula Marguerite les dents serrées

Elle arriva pour ajouter autre chose mais le directeur la coupa et elle s'en alla fâchée.

Quand Roxton s'approcha de Véronica et Finn pour les clichés, Véronica secoua la tête.

- Elle ne vous le pardonnera jamais…

- Je ne m'y attends pas non plus.

Tout le long des photos et de la publicité, Marguerite paru fâchée. Elle retoucha les vêtements et ne cessa de se quereller avec Roxton. À chaque fois qu'elle retouchait un de ses vêtements, elle faisait exprès pour le piquer.

- Vous m'avez encore piqué !

- Désolée.

- Non vous ne l'êtes pas ! Vous faites exprès !

- Ah comme vous êtes perspicace ! s'exclama-t-elle en sarcasme en se relevant

Roxton la dévisagea.

- Ne me touchez plus !

- Ça tombe bien ! Je n'ai en pas du tout envie !

Le directeur les sépara.

- C'est le dernier vêtement à essayer.

- J'espère ! Nous sommes ici depuis huit heures ce matin, il est 17 heures et j'ai bien hâte de rentrer chez moi ! grogna Marguerite

- Plus qu'une petite heure.

- Une heure !! Bon tournez-vous, marmona-t-elle à Roxton en arrangeant son chandail décousu

- Ne me piquez pas.

- C'est vrai, ce serait dommage de blesser un homme si important. Vous épouse en tomberait sûrement à la renverse en voyant comment vous êtes meurtris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Vous savez, j'ai lu un article très intéressant sur vous aussi. Il paraît que vous et Véro…

Elle le piqua frustrée.

- Aïe ! Empêchez cette femme de me toucher encore une fois, je sens que je vais oublier mes bonnes manières !

Le directeur et Véronica courrurent et éloignèrent Marguerite de Roxton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! lui marmonna Véronica en colère, C'est ridicule ! Comporte-toi donc en adulte pour une fois !

- Il fait exprès !

- Il est entré, il a été très aimable avec toi et tu l'a envoyé promené ! 

Marguerite haussa les épaules frustrée.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui la troublait. Son calme peut-être. Ses yeux, sa façon de parler. Mais peut-être importe ce que c'était, elle n'aimait pas ça et ne voulait pas le laisser voir.

- Va finir ton travail, ne le pique pas et dans une heure on retourne chacun de notre côté et tu ne le revois plus jamais. Ça te va ?

- Ouais, fit-elle en s'éloignant

- Et ne le pique pas !

Elle arriva auprès de Roxton qui souriait de sa victoire.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne vous piquerai plus.

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas avec elle ? Pourtant…

Ne le pique pas… Tais-toi… oublie-le, ne l'écoute pas et fais ta gentille petite couturière… Arrrgg, je hais ce thème… gentille petite couturière. Beurk, je ne suis pas blanche-neige moi !

- Oh fermez-la, finit-elle par lui dire en finissant son travail.

La petite heure se transforma en longue heure et demi et Marguerite se dépêcha de sortir dans le froid de l'hiver sans se soucier des autres dès la seconde où son travail fut terminé.

- Là, elle doit être fatiguée, sourit Finn

- Ça été une journée très agréable en votre compagnie. Finn je te souhaite du succès en plongeon, tu peux être sûre que je te soutiens

- Merci.

- Au revoir Ned, j'espère que ton article sera bien rempli.

- J'en suis sûr.

- Véronica, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter, mais, félicitations. Et bonne chance !

Véronica ne fut pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle acquisça tout de même.

Roxton s'en alla et Finn se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Bon, je pars aussi. Je retourne chez les parents, avoua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, J'ai hâte de déménager…

Véronica sourit et laissa sa sœur partir. Elle se retourna vers Ned.

- Ça été un plaisir de vous revoir, lui dit-elle

- Pour moi aussi.

Elle sortit et fut heureuse de rejoindre sa voiture même si décembre n'était pas très clément cette année. Elle essaya de débarer son auto mais la serrure était gelée. Elle décida d'utiliser sa manette mais ça ne fonctionna pas non plus.

- Parfait, marmonna-t-elle

- Hé vous n'êtes pas Véronica Layton ? fit une voix d'homme

Elle se retourna et fit face à quatre hommes en manteau noir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle mal-à-l'aise

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez un problème avec votre auto ?

Elle contourna lentement l'auto pour s'éloigner.

- Hé, fit un des hommes, on ne veut pas vous faire de mal… On peut vous aider.

- Non merci, ça va, je n'ai aucun problèmes.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement d'elle et elle prit la fuite.

- Attrappez-la ! cria un des hommes

Elle traversa la rue et se retrouva dans une ruelle, dos à un mur, les quatre hommes autout d'elle.

Elle donna un coup pied sous la ceinture à un des hommes et en frappa et un autre, mais les deux autres la maîtrisèrent.

Son cœur s'accéléra sous le coup de la panique. Elle essaya de se débattre mais n'y parvint pas.

- Laissez-moi !! À l'aid…

Un des hommes l'empêcha de parler en l'étranglant presque.

- Hé, ne lui fait pas mal, elle ne sera plus bonne après ! fit un des hommes, Regarde, tu l'as fait pleurer.

Elle essaya encore de se débattre mais seules ses épaules bougèrent. 

Alors qu'elle se disait que tout était fini et qu'ils allaient la violer et sûrement la tuer après, quelqu'un d'autre arriva et frappa les deux hommes conscients par derrière. 

Son « sauveur » sortit un cellulaire et composa le 9-1-1.

- Oui, police secours ? Venez vite, quatre hommes ont agressés une jeune femme. Sur Leann Street, dans une ruelle en face du studio In D. D'accord. Au revoir.

Véronica était assise dans la neige, à moitié consçiente. Elle se frottait la gorge.

- Ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux.

- Ned ? Oh merci, je ne crois pas que je m'en serais tiré sans vous.

- C'est fini maintenant. 

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il l'aida à se lever.

La police (et les journalistes, ça va de soi.) arriva très rapidement.

- Vous allez bien ? fit un policier

- Oui, Ned m'a sauvé.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Les journalistes les envahirent soudain.

- Venez au poste de police demain pour faire une plainte, lui conseilla le policier avant de laisser les journalistes les harceler

- Vous êtes Véronica Layton ! Et vous, Edward Malone !! Que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Ils étaient combien ?

- Les avez tous assomés tout seul ?

- Attendez !

Véronica et Malone étaient entrés dans la voiture de ce dernier et s'apprêtaient à partir…


	3. Chapitre 3

Rien de bien grave dans ce chapitre !

Chapitre 3 :

Ce matin-là, Marguerite fut réveillée par une chanson de Frank Sinatra & sa fille qui avait été reprise par Robbie William & Nicole Kidman.

- L'originale était bien meilleure, marmona-t-elle en fermant la radio

Elle leva doucement et descendit prendre son petit déjeûné.

Ce n'est pas elle qui préparait ses plats, elle avait engagé une cuisinière. Et une femme de ménage ainsi qu'un valet. Bien oui, tant qu'à avoir de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, autant en profiter.

- Le journal d'aujourd'hui, madame.

- Merci Alberto.

Elle lu le titre et recracha son café.

Véronica Layton agressée hier soir, titrait le journal 

Elle couru vers le téléphone et appella chez Véronica avant même d'avoir lu l'article. Elle laissa sonner mais personne ne répondit.

Paniquée, elle se prépara à aller au poste de police mais le téléphone sonna. Elle regarda sur l'afficheur : Ned Malone. 

Elle décrocha.

- Où est Véronica !

- C'est moi.

- Aaaah ! Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont fait mal ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Malone !! Et puis tu aurais pu m'appeler, j'ai failli avoir une attaque en lisant le journal.

Véronica partit à rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je vais très bien. Ils ont failli me… mais Ned est arrivé à temps.

- D'accord. Ça va maintenant ? demanda Marguerite en soufflant de soulagement

- Oui, oui, très bien.

- Très bien ? Dis-moi Véronica, s'est-il passé quelque chose avec ton journaliste.

Silence. Cette fois ce fut Marguerite qui éclata de rire.

- Je dois passer au poste de police et j'aide Finn à déménager aujourd'hui, ajouta Véronica en cachant son rire

- D'accord. On se revoit bientôt.

- Oui. Au revoir.

Elle revint dans la salle à manger et passa par la cuisine où la cuisinière écoutait la télévision. Elle roula des yeux en voyant John Roxton.

- Il est si heureux avec son épouse qu'il a annoncé qu'il laisserait temporairement sa carrière.

- Quoi ? 

Marguerite regarda l'homme. Il semblait heureux. Mais elle ne se laissait pas duper. Il prononçait de grandes phrases voulant dire que son bonheur était absolu avec son épouse et qu'il voulait lui consacrer du temps ainsi qu'à son mariage. Son sourire était grand.

Mais ses yeux regardaient ailleurs, il accordait plus d'impotance à se concentrer qu'à son épouse. Il se concentrait à abandonner son rêve, sa vie. Un homme vraiment en amour aurait abandonné sa carrière. Mais lui semblait souffrir. Il n'aimait pas la brunette à ses côtés. Les autres se faisait bluffer. Pas Marguerite.

Elle eut soudain de la pitié pour cet homme et secoua la tête. Elle le détestait toujours autant. Mais la pitié atténue la haine.

*-*-*

- Ton appartement va être très beau !

- Oui. Il est un peu petit mais tant que je suis seule à l'intérieur, ça ne dérange pas beaucoup.

- Si tu fais d'autres publicités, peut-être que tu vas pouvoir en avoir un plus gros. Et si tu remportes la bourse d'étude et la prochaine compétition tu auras sûrement une petite maison !

- Bon là, rêves pas trop !

- Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ?

Finn déposa sa boîte et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu n'as pas manger de la journée et on a travaillé comme des folles. J'ai mangé ce midi et j'ai vraiment très faim… tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui. J'ai grignoté tout-à-l'heure et j'ai perdu l'appétit.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui je te dis !

Véronica ne fut pas impressionnée par l'agressivité de sa sœur.

- J'ai été anorexique à ton âge tu sais. Même avant toi.

- Je sais, j'étais là.

- Tu te souviens que j'ai failli en tomber dans le coma et que l'on m'a hospitalisé.

- Je ne suis pas anorexique, Véronica, c'est promis. Viens on va mangé si tu insistes.

- Et tu ne vomiras pas après ?

Finn regarda sa sœur dans ses yeux et sourit.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas une journée qui fait de moi une anorexique tout de même.

- Non, bien sûr. Allons manger.

Véronica se promit de la surveiller tout de même. Pas trop. Elle savait exactement comment sa sœur pensait si elle était anorexique, elle en avait été une. Perfectionniste. Mange à petites bouchées en compagnie d'autre personnes. Fait le plus d'exercice possible. Veut les meilleures notes. Se rend dans les toilettes après avoir mangé lorsque les autres les y oblige…

Elle secoua la tête et essaya d'oublier tout ça. Elle avait été hospitalisée deux semaines avant le mariage de Marguerite à l'époque et s'était jurée d'arrêter toute sa mascarade pour sa meilleure amie qui avait besoin de soutien.

Elle soupira et suivit sa sœur.

- C'est moi qui paie ! déclara Véronica

- Quoi !

- Et oui, c'est moi la plus riche… dit-elle en lui tirant la langue

*-*-*

Marguerite était assise avec ses parents à la table et mangeait silencieusement.

- J'ai lu l'article que Ned Malone a écrit sur toi. J'aime bien ce journaliste, il écrit de très belles choses.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est le seul qui n'a rien dit de mal à mon propos.

- Mais non ! Il a fait un très bel article. Je me souviens il a écrit : « Une très jolie femme au yeux troublés. On pourrait la confondre avec Blanche-Neige, mais elle ne laisserait jamais la méchante sorcière l'avoir. Et ne laisserait pas non plus n'importe quel prince l'emmener là où bon lui semble. » J'ai trouvé ça charmant. Et il a même parlé de Véronica. Il a démentit la rumeur selon laquelle vous sortiez ensemble !

- Tu n'y croyais pas maman, j'espère.

- Non, bien sûr !

- Bien. Parce que Véronica sort avec ce Ned Malone justement. Non enfin… ils ne sortent pas ensemble mais on peut dire qu'ils sont très proches.

- Proches comme deux personnes qui se rencontrent un soir, font l'amour et se quittent ? demanda son père en riant

Marguerite cacha son sourire devant sa mère scandalisée.

- Hubert ! Ne dit pas ça devant notre fille !

- Maman, je n'ai plus huit ans tu sais. Mais je crois qu'ils sont plus proches que ça.

- Elle va bien ? J'ai lu le journal ce matin, demanda son père

- Oui, elle va très bien. Elle s'est rapprochée de Malone !

Son père éclata de rire et sa mère sembla choquée.

- Et toi Marguerite ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un de puis ton _divorce_.

- Mamaaan, arrête.

- Pourquoi avoir quitté ce charmant garçon !

- Tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur quand il m'a mise enceinte.

- Non c'est vrai comment aurais-je pu !

- Et bien, je ne l'aimais pas non plus tu vois.

Sa mère poussa un cri et sortit de la table en pleurant.

- Ah c'est pas vrai. Papa !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Elle aurait voulu te voir mariée, heureuse avec pleins d'enfants. Tu es notre seule fille tu sais.

- Elle aurait sûrement voulu que je sois comme ma parfaite cousine Mélodie, qui a épousé un riche à 20 ans et qui a déjà quatre merveilleux enfants blonds !

- … Je préfère que tu épouses quelqu'un que tu aimes et que tu aies le nombre d'enfant que tu veux. Et que par pitié, ils ne soient pas blonds ! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, j'ai une femme à aller consoler.

Marguerite soupira et secoua la tête. Elle aimait beaucoup sa mère mais parfois, elle exagérait. On ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de vivre toute une vie avec une autre personne qu'on aime pas !

*-*-*


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre un peu plus long ! C'est mon préféré :) !

*-*-*

Véronica entra en courant dans la salle.

- Marguerite, on est invité au vingtième anniversaire du T-Rex Magazine.

- Dit plutôt, Malone t'a donné deux billets, mais il s'attend à ce que tu passes une partie de la soirée avec lui et moi je vais passer ma soirée en compagnie de stupides journalistes et de stupides pimbêches.

- Façon très subtile de dire non ma chère, mais tu vas tout de même venir. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ce jour-là et ça fait des lustres que tu n'es pas sortie en tant que célibataire.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais faire une rencontre intéressante ? Non merci.

- Alleeeeeeeez, s'il-te-plaît ! Je suis sûre que tu vas t'y plaire.

- Non !

Véronica fit la moue mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Si ta mère apprenait que tu refuses de sortir…

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire ça !

- Comment vont tes parents ?

Marguerite lui lança un regard noir mais quand elle prit le billet, Véronica lui fit son sourire qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle souhaitait être pardonnée.

Marguerite détourna le regard mais Véronica se planta devant elle.

- Arrête ! ordonna-t-elle en riant, Je détèste quand tu me regarde comme ça.

Mais deux semaines après, Marguerite ne riait plus du tout. Évidemment leurs robes, à Véronica et elle, firent fureur. Et elle avait l'habitude des stupides soirées mondaines. Mais John Roxton la dévorait du regard.

- Cessez de me regarder ainsi, vous êtes fiancé.

- T.O.P. teens et T.O.P. men étaient bondés à leurs ouvertures.

- Je le sais qu'est-ce que vous pensez.

- Et ils ont battus tous les records en une semaine.

- Je vous félicite.

- C'est vous qui fait féliciter ma chère.

- De toute façon, l'argent ne m'attire plus beaucoup. J'ai de quoi vivre bien pendant cent vies.

- Et le succès ?

Elle sourit timidement et détourna le regard.

- Ah ah ! Vous dites le contraire, mais vous aimez vous voir dans une revue, vous aimez quand on s'intéresse à vous.

- Qui n'aime pas ça ? Les gens s'intérressent à moi pour ce que je fais.

Il l'a regarda bizarrement.

- Vous ne vouliez pas faire ce métier.

- Avant non. Mais j'aime bien cela maintenant. J'aime beaucoup à vrai dire et je ne regrette pas dans quoi je me suis lancée… Et puis, on fait tous des choses que l'on ne veut pas.

Il sembla songeur et Marguerite sourit tristement. Elle avait touché son point faible.

- Vous êtes bien aimable aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il soudainement

- Profitez-en, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

À ce moment M. Challenger, le chef du journal les interrompu.

- John Roxton ! Où est votre épouse ? C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici !

- Merci. Danielle est sûrement en quelque part dans l'assemblée.

- Vous faites la conversation à Marguerite Smith à ce que je vois ! C'est bien, très intéressant. N'aviez-vous pas fait des étincelles la dernière fois ? 

- C'est ce que nous faisions, coupa Marguerite de peur qu'une autre rumeur soit lancée, au revoir John Roxton. M. Challenger.

Elle s'en alla dans une direction d'un air guindé et se fit interpellé par une rousse qui portait une de ses créations et qui voulait presqu'un autographe. Elle dut faire de gros effort pour ne pas l'envoyer promener…

Il y avait une remise de prix. Reportage le plus touchant, plus intéressant, le plus drôle etc.

Marguerite écoutait distraitement. Pour la plupart c'était des filles qui gagnaient les prix. Puis vient le prix du reportage le plus surprenant, le plus essoufflant.

- Il a écrit sur quelque chose qu'une femme se serait fait un plaisir d'écrire. Mais il n'est pas une femme et il ne voulait pas faire cet article. Il avait une vision différente des choses, une vision qui nous a épaté. Il n'a pas parlé de la mode comme on s'y attendait tous, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait s'il n'en avait pas envie, il a parlé de ceux qui avaient derrière. La chronique de mode d'Isabelle qui était malade a été transformée pendant une semaine en quelque chose d'autre, en quelque chose de profond. Il a maintenant retrouvé son poste à sa chronique sport, mais nous a épaté. Un journaliste doué peut parler de n'importe quoi. Il l'a fait. Voici ce prix remis à Ned Malone !

Marguerite sourit. Et oui, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle ?

Roxton se tourna vers elle lui sourit. Elle sourit aussi mais le cacha bien vite.

La soirée allait bientôt se terminer et la plupart des gens étaient fatigués. Marguerite n'avait pas cherché à trouver de partenaires pour la danse et elle ne s'en souciait pas. Roxton s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas dansé de la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Vous voulez danser ?

- Et votre fiancée ?

- Je vous demande de danser, pas de m'embrasser.

Elle réfléchit. C'était très tentant. Le très beau John Roxton lui proposait de danser. Et si ça avait été n'importe quel prince, elle aurait dit non. Mais le prince de Blanche-Neige devait bien être un Roxton.

Il avait quelque chose en lui qui l'attirait. Les yeux… sa voix… sa peau… son odeur. Finalement peut-être qu'il l'attirait simplement.

Elle se réveilla soudain et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de penser. Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Je ne vais pas danser avec John Roxton, je préfère de loin vous piquer avec une aiguille.

Il sourit et lui prit sa main alors qu'elle s'en allait.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Bon sûrement moins, mais c'est l'impression qu'elle avait.

Tout son corps disait oui à la danse. Mais pas son orgueil.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Vos lèvres disent non. Mais vos yeux sont troublés.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et commença à la faire danser. Heureusement, elle était une très bonne danseuse, car c'était aussi le cas de Roxton et il ne comptait pas la ménager.

Véronica et Malone s'arrêtèrent et les regardèrent abasourdis.

- Est-ce que je rêve ?

- Marguerite et Roxton dansent ensemble ?

- Et ils sourient…

Marguerite riait franchement avec un homme pour la première fois depuis… dix ans ! Ils ne remarquèrent pas que toute la salle s'était arrêtée et les regardait.

Il finit par la prendre carrément dans ses bras et à la faire tournoyer. Danielle arriva dans la pièce à ce moment.

- Pourquoi personne ne… Roxton !

Marguerite et Roxton cessèrent de danser et de rire.

- Danielle.

- Oh oh, murmura Véronica

- Comment oses-tu !

- Quoi ! Comment j'oses danser ? Tu ne t'es pas gênée toi.

- C'est différent !

- Et en quoi ma chère ?

Marguerite essaya de se retirer mais Roxton la retint.

- Tu m'as trompé !

- Quoi ! Mais tu délires Danielle, j'ai dansé avec une autre que toi ! Ce que tu as fait toute la soirée.

- Mais je ne me suis pas collée ou…

- Aaah ! Ça suffit ! s'écria Marguerite, Écoutes-moi bien la poupée ! J'en ai rien à faire de ton époux tu vois ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais toute une histoire d'un danse, toi qui s'est permise de danser avec tous les hommes ici. Et ton fiancé il n'a pas dansé qu'avec moi alors où est le problème ? Et puis ce n'est qu'une danse grand Dieu !!

- Je vous inderdit de me parler sur ce ton !

- Et bien je ne me gênerai pas !

- Ah non ? Moi non plus ! Écoutes-moi à ton tour. Je ne connais que ton nom et je sais déjà que tu n'es pas très sympathique. Tous les journaux n'ont que ça à dire. Ton mariage a échoué et je ne me demandes même pas pourquoi.  Et puis…

Véronica la frappa au visage.

- Oh la ferme !

Marguerite la regarda étonnée et les photographes commencèrent à sortir leurs appareils.

Marguerite, Véronica et Ned prirent la fuite. Roxton les suivis, laissant sa fiancée en arrière.

- John !! John revient ici !! Argh !!

Ils étaient en face du studio In D. Marguerite fut la première à entrer, suivie de Véronica, Ned et Roxton.

Marguerite activa le code automatique qui barrait toute les portes donnant sur l'extérieur et se rendit au milieu du bâtiment, suivie par les trois autres.

- Merci Véronica, dit-elle en marchant, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tous les trois vous me suivez.

- Je me cache des journalises aussi si tu te souviens bien.

- Ah oui, désolée. Mais Malone et Roxton n'ont rien à faire ici.

- Moi je suivais Véronica.

Marguerite fut bien tentée de passer un commentaire désobligeant mais comme il était « proche » de sa meilleure amie, elle se retint. Par contre elle dévisagea Roxton. Au même moment, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

- Génial, une panne de courant. Sortez ! ordonna-t-elle à Roxton

- Oh non, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver face aux journalistes.

- Dites plutôt face à Danielle, répliqua-t-elle avec dégoût, Maintenant, dehors !

Il grimaça mais se dirigea vers une porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Quoi ?

Malone essaya à son tour mais rien.

- Essayons-en une autre.

Ils essayèrent toutes les portes de sorties qu'ils trouvèrent mais rien à faire.

- C'est à cause de la panne de courant, s'exclama Véronica, Marguerite a barré toutes les portes automatiquement et maintenant elles ne s'ouvrent plus !!

- Oh c'est pas vrai. Malone, vous avez bien votre cellullaire ?

- Oui, j'appelle le 9-1-1.

Il composa.

- Oui. Ici Edward Malone. Je suis prisonnier du studio In D. avec Marguerite Smith, Véronica Layton et John Roxton sur la rue Leann. Les portes ne s'ouvrent plus. Oui… non… mais… oui… oui, d'accord.

- Alors ?!

- À cause de la neige, il y a beaucoup d'accident. L'armée est occupée, mais ils vont essayer de nous envoyer une petite unité.

- La preuve qu'être populaire ne nous rend pas tous les services. 

- Je refuse de passer la nuit ici ! Quelle heure est-il ?

Malone regarda sa montre.

- Minuit. Nous sommes le 22 décembre.

- Woa, décembre. Est-ce qu'il y a une fin à la saison de foot ou quoi ? pensa tout haut Véronica

- Oui, c'était il y a un mois et nous avons gagné.

- 22 décembre ? répéta Marguerite

- Exact, ça vous surprend ?

- Noël est dans trois jours.

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas acheté vos cadeaux, fit sarcastiquement Roxton

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça et ne rêvez pas, il n'y en a pas pour vous.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Ça vous regarde peut-être ? fit violemment Marguerite en s'en allant suivie de Véronica

- Ah les femmes !

Marguerite courru jusqu'à la cafétéria du bâtiment et grimaça.

- C'est pas ici que je voulais être.

- Marguerite, arrête, fit Véronica

- Je sais qu'ils sont en train de faire des photographies pour une literie, il doit bien avoir un lit en quelque part…

- Marguerite, je t'en pris, écoute-moi.

- Et puis, plus qu'un.

Véronica agrippa le bras de son amie.

- Marguerite !! Ce n'était pas ta faute !

- Le jour de noël qu'il est est mort, tu te rends compte !

- Tu ne l'as pas tué. Tu es tombée des escaliers ! Et… c'est Étienne qui t'a poussé.

Les yeux de Marguerite se troublèrent.

- Je vous ai vu vous disputer le jour de Noël. Vous étiez mariés depuis une semaine. Je suis sortie de votre appartement pour voir où vous étiez, vos parents vous attendaient. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi vous vous disputiez et…

Véronica avala durement et eu du mal à continuer. Marguerite s'assit et Véronica l'imita.

- Continue, je ne me souviens plus.

- Et… tu pleurais. Tu l'a giflée et il t'a poussée. Pas très fort, mais tu as déboulé les escaliers. On t'a emmené à l'hôpital et il a raconté je ne me souviens plus trop quoi, mais il s'en ai tiré. Tu es restée dans le coma une semaine avant que les médecins s'aperçoivent que ton bébé était mort. Tu es restée encore dans le coma deux semaines. Étienne venait tous les jours et pleurait. Je ne suis pas venue. Je ne… j'avais peur de le voir en face. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire ce que j'ai vu.

Marguerite la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Oh non, ne pleure pas pour ça, c'est moi qui est censé pleurer !

- Tu n'as jamais pleuré par la suite… je ne t'ai plus jamais vu versé une larme.

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, triste.

- Je n'ai plus jamais pleuré. Mais oublie ça Véronica, c'est du passé.

La jeune blonde hocha la tête et  détourna le regard, songeuse. Elles en avaient vécus des choses difficiles et jamais elles ne s'étaient laissées.

Mais l'ancienne Marguerite lui manquait. Celle qui souriait toujours, qui dansait et qui était douce comme un agneau. 

Quand les deux hommes trouvèrent enfin les deux femmes qui étaient assises sur une table en mangeant des chocolats, ils furent surpris. D'abord, parce qu'elles mangeaient des chocolats. Et deuxièmement parce qu'elles semblaient avoir oublié qu'elles étaient prisonnières d'un édifice.

- Tu te souviens de ce garçon qui avait écrit ton nom en grafiti sur un mur ! Il prenait tout le mur et il y avait plein de cœur ! Je me souviens exactement de la voix du directeur ce jour-là !

- Mlle. Layton ! Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que vous dénoncer, veuillez venir dans mon bureau !

- Tu l'avais envoyé promener et j'étais tellement mal pour toi que j'av… 

Véronica éclata de rire en se souvenant et tomba presque de la table.

- Attention !!

- Et bien. Il semblerait que vous ayez de quoi vous amusez.

- Pas comme vous, messieurs.

- Nous vous cherchions.

Marguerite se leva et décida de repartir à la recherche des lits.

Véronica et les autres la suivirent. Elle trouva finalement le studio où il y avait deux lits king.

- Voilà ! 

- Mais, il n'y a que deux lits.

- Où est le prob… ah oui, réalisa Véronica, Et bien….

- Il n'y a pas de problème, déclara Marguerite, Véronica et Ned ensembles, moi dans le deuxième lit et Roxton… à terre !

- Ça ne me semble pas très équitable, répliqua Roxton

- Moi oui.

- Marguerite, ne fais pas l'enfant, interrompit Véronica, On pourra dormir dans le même lit et les deux gaçons dans le deuxième lit. 

- Ah non ! fit Malone, Imaginez si les journalistes entrent demain matin pendant qu'on dort, dans quelle situation on sera. On pourra s'en tirer moi et Roxton, il est fiancé, mais toi et Marguerite…

- Stupides journaliste. Si nous n'étions pas connus aussi. Bon, je consens à partager le lit avec lui. Mais si vous me touchez John Roxton, je vous actionne !

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis fiancé, ne l'oubliez pas.

- On ne connaît bien ceux qui nous entourent que lorsqu'on les voit agir.

- Hum, vous essayez de vous transformer en prophète ?

Bientôt, ils furent tous au lit et s'endormirent très vite, exténués de leur journée.

Pendant la nuit, Marguerite s'éveilla et se mit à claquer des dents. Le froid de l'extérieur s'était répendu et l'armée n'était pas encore arrivée. Ni l'électricité d'ailleurs.

- Vous avez froid ?

- Ça va.

- Vous êtes gelée Marguerite.

Roxton déposa sa main sur la joue de Marguerite.

- Vous êtes toute froide.

- Ça va je vous dis.

Mais elle retourna vers lui et se retrouva à deux centimètres de lui. 

Elle essaya bien d'y résister, mais rien à faire. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et elle se rendormit dans ses bras, n'ayant plus du tout froid.

Si ils avaient été complètement éveillés, ils auraient sûrement trouvé ça bizarre. C'était comme… un rêve. Le prince charmant arrive, il embrasse la princesse et celle-ci est sauvée. Ils ne se connaissent pas mais s'aiment tout de suite, se marient et vivent heureux.

Véronica s'éveilla la première ce jour-là et sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle était dans les bras de Malone. Elle entendit un bruit et s'assit. Une télévision était ouverte. 

Elle s'assit et écouta.

- _Edward Malone, Véronica Layton, Marguerite Smith et John Roxton sont prisonniers de ce bâtiments depuis minuit hier soir lorsque Mlle. Layton a frappé la jeune fiancée de…_

Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit que Marguerite et Roxton étaient collés.

- _Nous nous apprêtons à ouvrir la porte…_

- Oh bon sang. Marguerite ! Roxton ! Debout !!

La jeune blonde se leva et les secoua.

- Ils s'en viennent, ils vont arrivés d'une minute à l'autre ! Debout !

- Véronica ? Que… fit Marguerit en s'éveillant, Oh mon Dieu ! Roxton debout !

- Quoi ?

- Debout !! 

Elle le poussa en bas du lit et se leva.

- Aïe !! Mais vous êtes folle ! Ça va pas !!

- Les journalistes ar…

- Ils sont là ! fit un journaliste en appercevant Marguerite, Véronica et Roxton debout, encore dans leur habit de la veille

- Malone debout ! On s'en va !

- Non ! Moi je ne fuis pas encore ! déclara-t-il, Je rentre chez moi.

- Oui, moi aussi, aquiesça Marguerite

Tous les quatre au lieu de partir pas l'arrière, passèrent au travers des journalistes et rejoingnirent leurs voitures, exténués.

- Roxton ! appella Danielle en pleurant 

- Danielle…

- Je sais que tu as couché avec cette femme !

- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Oui !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait Danielle ! Si c'est ainsi que tu veux vivre, en doutant toujours de moi et en me harcelant, voilà ma réponse : Adieu !

- Tu.. tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter.

- Oh bien sûr et je le fais tout de suite. Notre mariage n'aura pas lieu.

Les journalistes se jettèrent sur Danielle qui pleurait et sur Roxton fâché. Les trois autres soulagés d'être débarrassés des journalistes s'en allèrent, le cœur heureux. 

*-*-*


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsque Marguerite arriva chez elle, elle prit un bain et en sortant, ouvrit la télévision.

- M. Roxton, pourquoi avez-vous rompu avec Danielle ?

- On ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de vivre avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas.

- Vous ne l'aimiez plus ?

- Non.

Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur cet homme quand j'ouvre la télé.

- Avez-vous couché avec Marguerite Smith ?

- Non.

Alberto entra dans la chambre à ce moment.

- Votre mère au téléphone pour vous.

- Merci Alberto, marmona-t-elle, Allô ?

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ?!

- Maman, de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as incité cet homme à quitter sa fiancée pour toi, c'est ça ?!

- Bye maman.

Elle racrocha et donna le téléphone à Alberto.

- Si elle rappelle, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas, vous ne me la passer pas.

- Bien madame. Euh, aujourd'hui c'est la compétition nationale de plongeon.

- Oh mon dieu Finn ! À quelle heure elle passe ?

- 15h.

- Et il est ?

- 10h.

- Bien, j'ai le temps. Merci Alberto.

À quatorze heures, Marguerite se rendit à l'endroit où Finn compétitionnait. Elle arriva juste à temps.

- 3 jours avant Noël, quelle idée.

- Marguerite ! On est là.

- Salut Véronica, Malone et… Roxton ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis un sportif et j'ai été invité. Et vous ?

- Finn est la sœur de ma meilleure amie. Et par ailleurs, c'est moi qui lui ai fait son maillot.

- Vous avez donc tous les talents ma chère ?

- Oh, pas celui de cuisiner, s'exclama Véronica en riant

- Et voici Finn Layton (!!!!) qui s'avance sur le tremplin, fit la voix du commentateur, Je vous rappelle qu'elle a raflé tous les prix dans les autres compétitions et c'est la plus jeune ici. Si elle obtient 9.17 ou plus, elle gagne cette compétition…. Le silence est absolu.

Finn était pâle et maigre. Pas mince, maigre.

- Elle va bien ? demanda Marguerite

- Non, répondit Véronica inquiète

Elle sauta du tremplin et réussit son enchaînement presque parfaitement. Sur le tableau, on afficha 9.43. La plupart des gens se mirent à applaudir et siffler, mais pas Véronica, Marguerite, Malon et Roxton. Ils se levèrent et Roxton se déchaussa rapidement. Finn ne sortait pas de l'eau !

Il courru jusqu'à la piscine et plongea à l'intérieur, tout habillé. Quand il remonta avec Finn, la panique s'installa dans la foule.

- Finn ! cria Véronica en approchant de sa sœur

- Elle ne respire plus !

- Il faut lui faire le bouche-à-bouche !

Le reste fut confus pour Véronica. On l'empêcha de voir sa sœur et Finn partit en ambulance.

- Véronica ! Resaisis-toi ! Viens, on va à l'hôpital.

- Elle est morte ?

- Non. Véronica. Elle n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours à peu près. Elle… elle… 

- … elle est comme moi. 

- Non, toi tu as passé par dessus. Il va falloir l'aider, Véronica.

Véronica hocha la tête et Marguerite, Malone, Roxton et elle partirent vers l'hôpital.

- Je voudrais voir Finn Layton.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Je suis sa sœur.

- Venez. Les autres restez ici.

Véronica suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre de Finn.

Elle était entubée de partout et elle regardait par la fenêtre,

- Finn…

- Véronica, je suis désolée, dit-elle sans la regarder

- Finn, tu m'avais juré…

- Tu sais c'est comment Véronica, tu l'as été. Tu as été comme moi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison de faire la même chose ! Tu en ai presque morte, tu te rends compte ?!

- Je suis… je suis désolée. Je ne peux même pas te jurer que je vais arrêter, tu te rends compte ?!

Elle s'était tournée vers sa sœur et pleurait.

- Je sais… je sais…

- J'en suis presque morte et je… Tu sais depuis combien de jours je n'ai pas mangé ? Quatre jours ! J'ai bu beaucoup, beaucoup d'eau et de jus d'orange. Mais j'ai fait plus de sport encore. Et je n'ai pas avalé une miette. Enfin, peut-être, mais je l'ai sûrement vomi ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! Pfff, en plus ils vont m'envoyer en thérapie.

- Je… je suis passée par là aussi. Et c'est sûrement ce qu'il va le plus t'aider. Tu vois, j'ai été anorexique, mais je ne pourrais pas te conseiller, j'ai eu trop de mal à en sortir.  Tu sais c'est comment. J'aurais peur de retomber dans tout ça… Tu m'imagines à 23 ans, retourner dans mon adolescence ?

Finn se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

- Je vais tout faire pour en sortir. Promis.

*-*-*

Finn ne put pas sortir le jour de noël et elle se promis de recommencer à manger, tant elle était déçue de manquer Noël.

Marguerite, Véronica passaient toujours soit le 24 au soir ensembles ou le 25 au matin… ou les deux. Et la plupart du temps elles avaient leurs familles avex elles. Cette année-là, Marguerite fêta le 24 au soir avec sa famille. C'était-à-dire ses parents, ses trois cousins et sa cousine et ses quatre « adorables » enfants. 

Elle avait toujours été légèrement dégoûtée par sa cousine trop parfaite. Elle s'était mariée avec un homme encore plus parfait et leurs enfants étaient beaucoup trop sages pour des enfants. Mais tout le monde était charmé.

Ses trois cousins, issu du mariage parfait de la sœur de sa mère étaient tous sur le point d'être quelqu'un de brillant. Le premier qui avait vint-deux ans allait se marier et faisait son droit. Le second de 18 ans entrait à l'Université en médecine. Et le dernier de seize ans… et bien il n'avait rien de spécial finalement. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait plus.

Elle écoutait distraitement sa parfaite famille quand ce cousin justement l'aborda.

- Alors, Marguerite, il paraît que toi et le célèbre John Roxton vous… commença-t-il un sourire malin sur les lèvres

- Ah non, je n'ai pas couché avec. Franchement Phillipe ! Tu as quel âge au fait ?

- Ah, ah, on parle de toi là. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, il est écrit dans ton visage.

- Et comment fais-tu pour le savoir, mon cher ?

- Mmm, je te connais pas beaucoup. Mais je sais voir quand quelqu'un a quelque chose de spécial.

- J'ai quelque chose de spécial alors ?

- Tu as l'air… amoureuse !

Elle sourit timidement et baissa la tête.

- Bah, je l'ai juste embrassé.

- Ah ah ! Je le savais !

- Je l'ai juste embrassé je te dis ! Et puis, j'étais endormie et je ne m'en souviens plus trop bien. C'était au milieu de la nuit alors…

Phillipe recracha son jus et Marguerite remarqua qu'elle en avait trop dit et que tout le monde la regardait avec attention.

- Comme c'est romantique ! dit la fille de quatre ans de sa cousine

- Comme c'est intéressant, ajouta Phillipe

- Mais oui Marguerite, pourquoi ne pas tout nous raconter ? demanda son père

- J'ai tout dit, je suis désolée.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, fit Phillipe en souriant

Elle compris à ce moment qu'il voulait seulement faire marcher toute la famille et elle sourit. Oh oui, décidément, c'était son cousin préféré.

- D'accord, tu as gagné. Mais je ne pourrais pas le dire devant les enfants de toute façon. 

Phillipe cacha son sourire et tous les autres eurent un air surpris. Mélodie demanda à sa plus vieille d'emmener les autres enfant ailleurs.

- Mais vous savez, moi et Véronica avions eu une dispute et j'étais tellement boulversée.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Allons Mélodie, tu le sais très bien.

Phillipe se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Tu veux dire que… que toi et Véronica vous… vous… enfin Véronica et toi… vous…

- Couchez ensemble ?

Toute la famille lâcha un cri dans le style « QUOI ! » « C'est scandaleux ! » « Comment as-tu pu ?! ». Phillipe quand à lui tomba à la renverse tant il riait et Marguerite sourit malicieusement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai et je n'ai rien fais avec John Roxton non plus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je crois que je vais rentrer. Au revoir et merci Phillipe. Oh. Et quand vous parlez de moi et de combien j'ai fichu ma vie en l'air, ne pensez pas que je ne vous entends pas. Et je ne regrette rien de ma carrière. Au revoir et joyeux Noël.

Phillipe l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Je voudrai être comme toi quand j'aurai ton âge. Enfin, en plus viril.

- Oui, en plus viril, dit-elle en riant, Merci.

- De rien. Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël aussi.

En sortant de la maison Marguerite eu seulement le temps d'entendre une voix d'enfant demander : « Maman ? Elle voulait dire quoi Marguerite à propos de Véronica ? »

*-*-*


	6. Chapitre 6

Voici le chapitre 6 :

*-*-*

- Allez, venez Marguerite ! Je suis sûr que ce film va vous plaire.

- Non ! Non !

- Véronica et Malone y vont.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Roxton, je n'ai pas envie de…

- Et puis vous êtes préparée, essayez de me faire croire que vous en vouliez pas !

- Je…

- Allez !

Roxton lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

C'était la première d'un film quelconque, deux semaines après Noël. Les journalistes firent toute une histoire quand ils virent John Roxton arriver avec la jolie Marguerite Smith. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait rien à dire de vraiment intéressant à part que John Roxton s'était présenté avec Marguerite Smith.

Tous les deux sortirent manger dans un restaurant avec Véronica et Malone après la représentation.

- La scène avec le tueur était particulièrement…

- Dégoutante ?

- Oui !

Les deux hommes sourirent.

- Vous n'aimez pas les films d'horreur ?

- J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on va me tuer dans ma douche après avoir écouté ce genre de film, frissonna Marguerite

- Oh, mais je pourrai surveiller les environs la prochaine fois si vous voulez, proposa Roxton

- Ah ah ah, très drôle, fit Marguerite en voyant les trois autres éclater de rire

Véronica arrêta de rire et regarda au loin.

- Quoi ?

Marguerite se retourna et figea. Un homme blond la regardait. Un bel homme blond.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Malone 

- Étienne.

Elle se tourna vers Roxton et lui sourit. Elle se leva, anxieuse, et se dirigea vers l'homme. Quant elle arriva à sa hauteur il lui sourit tristement.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Un silence très désagréable s'installa.

- Hum, Marguerite… j'aimerais te parler.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Je… suis désolé. Pour tout. Nous sommes amis depuis notre naissance. Notre amitié a été bêtement gâchée. Je me sens tellement stupide. Je suis… vraiment, vraiment désolé. J'aimerais vraiment retrouvé l'amitié que nous avions avant… avant… tout ça.

Marguerite le regarda dans les yeux.

- Nous ne retrouvons jamais la force de notre amitié d'autrefois.

Il baissa la tête.

- Mais… une nouvelle peut peut-être naître.

Il leva la tête et sourit.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui. Maintenant Étienne Krux, je dois partir. À un autre jour mon cher.

- Au revoir Mademoiselle Smith. Oh et… j'aimerais être invité à votre mariage très chère.

Marguerite lui sourit et secoua la tête.

- Bye.

Elle retourna avec ses trois amis et sourit.

- Alors ? demanda Véronica

- Et bien, il reste toujours Étienne.

*-*-*

- Bien joué, Mlle. Smith.

- Pardon ?

Marguerite se retourna et se retrouva face à un inconnu.

- Vous avez défait le mariage de John Roxton et Danielle pour vos fins personnels !

Lui et une dizaine d'autre personnes semblaient fâchées.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime un homme qu'on doit l'avoir pour soi. Si vraiment vous l'aimiez, vous l'auriez laissé tranquille. Nous avons lu l'article sur cette pauvre Danielle. Vraiment, c'est horrible de votre part.

- Je ne…

- Ne prétendez pas le contraire !

Elle grimaça et leur tourna le dos, décidée à les ignorer.

- Je suis désolée Finn, je vais revenir. Docteur Sumerlee, prenez soin d'elle.

- Fait attention Marguerite, dit la jeune fille en chaise roulante, ils semblent… fâchés.

- Oui.

Marguerite traversa la foule de gens et chercha Roxton du regard.

- John !

- Marguerite que…

Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui prit la main. Les gens s'approchèrent d'eux, maintenant confus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu sais l'interview qu'a donné Danielle en pleurs. Et bien…

- Ah, je vois. Écoutez-moi tous !

Roxton s'avança vers la dizaine de personne.

- Il est vrai que j'ai lâché Danielle pour une autre femme. Mais il y avait longtemps que je ne l'aimais plus. Je suis désolé pour elle, mais elle doit faire face à la réalité. C'est Marguerite Smith que j'aime.

Il se tourna vers Marguerite et l'embrassa. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais elle répondit tendrement à son baiser.

- Et bien. Que se passe-t-il ici ? fit Véronica en arrivant

En voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse de sitôt, elle soupira.

- Oh, trouvez une chambre ! (C'est dans ces moments-là que l'anglais en meilleur : Oh, get a room !)

Ce soir-là, Roxton raccompagna Marguerite jusqu'à chez elle. Elle souriait et il adorait la voir ainsi.

- Tu veux que je…

- Non pas ce soir. Souper de famille. Et disons que ma mère ne te portes pas dans son cœur.

- Bien. Mais il faudra bien que je finisses par la rencontrer. Ils arrivent à quelle heure ?

- Dans trente minutes.

- D'accord au revoir je t'aime.

- Au revoir, je t'aime aussi.

Elle l'embrassa et sortit de la voiture.

Roxton ne sut jamais pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable de la quitter des yeux, ou de la laisser seule. Peut-être qu'il avait préssentit ce qui allait se passer. Mais heureusement qu'il avait eut peur.

Marguerite entra dans la maison et trouva drôle que la porte soit débarrée. Elle déposa ses clés et entra dans la cuisine.

Elle était là, tout en noir, en colère et avec un pistolet. Elle pointa Marguerite et tira. Elle déposa le fusil dans la main de sa victime.

Roxton entra dans la cuisine et vit une personne s'enfuir et Marguerite sur le sol, une balle dans l'abdomen.

- Oh non. Marguerite.

Il décrocha le téléphone et appella une ambulance.

- Marguerite, tiens bon.

Il plaça sa tête sur ses genoux et prit sa main.

- John… je… 

- Chuut, ne parles pas.

Elle ferma ses yeux et lâcha prise.

- Marguerite, non, non, ne meures pas, restes… Je sais que tu le peux, je t'en pris.

Roxton laissa échapper quelques larmes et s'étendit à côté d'elle, déchiré par la douleur. La douleur qui était sûrement plus grande que Marguerite pouvait ressentir à ce moment.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis lontemps. Ça avait été le coup de foudre, même s'ils l'avaient refusé. Et maintenant, ils étaient brisés.

*-*-*

- Véronica ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai su.

- Ned !

La jeune blonde se jeta dans les bras du journalistes et éclata en sanglot.

- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai juste reçu un coup de fil de sa mère en pleurs ! Elle m'a dit que Marguerite était morte !

- Quoi !? Et Roxton ?!

- Je ne sais pas !

- Véronica Layton, Ned Malone ? fit un homme en arrivant

- Oui ? répondit Ned

- Vous pouvez entrer.

Les deux adultes entrèrent dans une salle où se tenaient déjà la famille des deux concernés, c'était-à-dire les quatre parents et William, le frère de Roxton.

- Asseyez-vous. Je me présente, je suis Arthur Sumerlee. Je connais déjà votre sœur Véronica et je vous ai déjà accordé un entrevue, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il à Malone

- Oui, exact.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Marguerite n'est pas morte. Mais elle est dans un coma très profond. Rien de vital n'a été touché, mais sa chute lui a causé une commotion cérébrale.

- Et pour Roxton ? demanda William

- Il est aussi dans le coma. Un choc nerveux.

Les deux familles étaient abbatues. Les trois femmes pleuraient et les hommes se retenaient pour ne pas en faire autant.

- Vont-ils se réveiller ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tant que John Roxton croit Marguerite morte, il risque de rester dans le coma. Et pareil pour Marguerite…

*-*-*-*

Bientôt la suite !


	7. Chapitre 7

Aaah, Chapitre 7, la fin approche ! Mais comme elle n'est pas encore, il va falloir attendre !

*-*-*

Marguerite grimaça.

- _Vous allez bien ? demanda Roxton_

- _Oui, oui juste un mal de ventre._

- _Chut ! Vous avez entendu ?_

- _N.. non ? Quoi ? Ce sont des raptors ?_

- _Non, des huma… ah c'est vous Véronica, vous nous avez fait peur. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

_La princesse de la jungle ne répondit pas et se mit à pleurer._

- _Véronica ? s'inquiéta Marguerite, Vous allez bien ?_

- _Revenez ! Je vous en pris ! Revenez !!_

- Danielle a été arrêtée. L'arme a été identifiée comme la sienne.

- Bien, murmura Véronica, J'espère qu'elle pourrirra en prison.

Elle ne lâcha pas la main de Marguerite quand Malone s'assit à côté d'elle.

Marguerite gémit et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Mar… Marguerite !! Marguerite ! Tu.. tu es réveillée.

- Oh du calme Véronica, j'ai un mal de tête atroce. En plus j'ai fait un rêve totalement idiot. Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

- Quatre jours.

- Qui m'a tiré dessus ?

- Danielle.

- Et son procès ?

- Dans une semaine.

- J'espère bien y être pour la voir partir à jamais !

- Oh Marguerite !! J'ai eu si peur !!

Véronica sourit de toutes ses dents et courru annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres personnes.

Sa mère entra d'abord en pleurant et en s'excusant de tout son cœur et malgré les « Je vais bien maman », sa mère ne voulu plus la quitter de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Marguerite put s'asseoir et on la plaça dans une chaise roulante. Véronica la promenait jusqu'à la chambre de Roxton lorsqu'elle lui fit signe d'arrêter.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu es rentrée chez toi et Danielle t'attendait, avec un fusil. Elle t'a tiré dessus. Ensuite, c'est Roxton qui appellé la police.

- Véronica ?

- J'ai eu tellement peur !

La grande blonde se mit à la hauteur de son amie et essaya de contenir ses larmes.

- J'étais dans mon auto quand mon cellulaire a sonné. Ta mère pleurait et je ne comprenais rien. Ce n'est qu'après trois minutes que j'ai compris : Marguerite est morte ! Je suis partit en course et je suis arrivée en même temps que les ambulances qui vous sortaient, toi et Roxton. Et j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais morte aussi.

- Mais je vais bien maintenant !

Marguerite sourit et serra Véronica dans ses bras.

- Aïe, pas trop fort. J'ai encore un trou dans l'abdomen.

- Ah oui, désolée.

Véronica emmena Marguerite dans la chambre de Roxton et la laissa seule.

Elle lui parla longtemps. Elle pleura aussi. Elle vint tous les jours pendant une semaine. Après le troisième jour, elle pouvait même marcher difficilement. Elle lui parlait, lui disait qu'elle l'aimait… mais après une semaine, il était toujours dans le coma.

C'était le jour du procès de Danielle. Avant de sortir de l'hôpital, elle était aller voir Roxton une dernière fois. Toujours endormi. Elle sortit de sa chambre en colère.

- Marguerite, tu vas bien ?

- C'est moi qui devrait être dans le coma ! dit-elle en pleurant à Véronica 

- Marguerite… commença Malone

- C'est moi qui me suis fait tiré dessus !! Je suis en vie ! Et lui il est toujours dans le coma ! C'est injuste ! 

- Marguerite, calme-toi. Docteur Sumerlee a dit que son état s'améliorait et que dans quelques jours, il sera sûrement éveillé.

- D'accord… d'accord.

- Et puis, tu es encore faible. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas reporter le procès ?

- Oui. Plus que sûre.

*-*-*

- La défense demande Marguerite Smith à la barre.

Marguerite s'avança lentement vers la barre, ne regardant personne. Elle fit le serment de dire la vérité et patati et patata.

- Miss Smith, que c'est-il passé le soir où on vous a tiré dessus. Du moment où vous êtes sortit de votre auto jusqu'à celui où vous êtes tombée.

- C'est John Roxton qui m'a raccompagné ce jour-là. Quand je suis entrée, j'ai trouvé bizarre que la porte soit entr'ouverte. J'ai déposé mes clés et me suis dirigé vers la porte. Et puis j'ai vu une silhouette en noir qui avait une arme.

- Un homme ou une femme ?

- Je... je ne me souviens plus. Je n'ai pas vu.

- Serait-il possible que l'on accuse Danielle parce qu'elle était l'ex fiancée de John Roxton et que vous ayez pris sa place ?

- On l'accuse plutôt parce que l'arme était à son nom.

- Mais je veux dire, on a plus tendance à croire cette proposition à cause de ce fait ?

- Objection votre honneur ! Il influence l..

- Rejetée.

- Répondez.

Marguerite posa son regard sur Danielle qui faisait l'innoncente.

- C'est effectivement possible. Et sûrement vrai.

- Peut-on retirer cette phrase du procès ?

- Accepté.

- Marguerite, depuis combien de temps exactement êtes-vous avec John Roxton ?

- Depuis le… 22 décembre.

- Avant ou après qu'il aie rompu avec Danielle ?

- …

- Marguerite ?

- Avant.

- Je n'ai plus de question.

L'avocat qui accusait s'approcha de Marguerite.

- M. Roxton s'était disputé avec l'accusée avant d'être avec vous et il a même avoué que cela faisait longtemps qui ne l'aimait plus.

- Exact.

- Donc la question sur l'adultè…

- Je n'ai pas couché avec avant qu'il rompre avec sa fiancée !

- … re est réglée. Y'a-t-il beaucoup de gens qui vous en veulent à mort.

- Avant de me faire tirer dessus, je ne croyais même pas qu'il y en avait.

- Et vous êtes amie avec votre ex-mari.

- En effet.

- Donc la seule possibilité, c'est quelqu'un avec qui vous avez eut une dispute violente récemment et qui aurait de bonnes raisons.

- Oui.

- Et une personne correspond à ces critères ?

- Danielle Bessanger.

- Merci.

Marguerite alla se rassoir et Danielle prit sa place. C'est l'avocat qui la protégeait qui commençait.

- Où étiez-vous ce soir-là ?

- J'étais avec des amies dans un club.

- Avez-vous acheter cette arme ?

- Oui, j'en possède une. Je crois bien que c'est elle. Mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé.

- Pourquoi en posséder une alors ?

- J'ai déjà eu des gens qui m'ont fait des menaces de mort et j'ai eu peur. Vous comprenez dans mon métier…

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle été retrouvée sur le lieu du crime.

- Sûrement quelqu'un me l'a volé. Mais ma chambre est barrée à clé.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a la clé ?

- John la possédait.

- John Roxton ?

- Oui.

- Merci je n'ai plus de questions.

Marguerite se tourna vers Malone et Véronica, scandalisée.

- C'est ridicule !

- Silence !

L'autre avocat s'avança à son tour.

- Vous ne coyiez tout de même pas ce que vous avancez ?

- On ne sait plus de nos jours.

- C'est vrai. Il est vrai que vous avez été aperçue dans un club à 17h. Mais le délit à été commis à 19h. Et selon ce que Miss Smith nous a dit, ce ne peut pas être Roxton. Oh mais je vous entends, il aurait engagé quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi ? Pour tuer celle qu'il aime… celle pour qui il a tout abandonné, même vous..

- Objection !

- Acceptée.

Danielle semblait en furie.

- Donc, qu'avez-vous fait après 17 h ?

- Je suis rentrée chez nous.

- On vous a vu rentrer à pied alors que votre maison est à plus de douze kilomètres. Mais celle de Miss Smith par contre…

- C'est une pétasse !!! Elle me l'a volé, c'était le mien !!! J'aurais dû toucher le cœur !!

Marguerite ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit. Trop facile, elle avait avoué ! Malone cessa d'enregistrer.

- C'est l'article du siècle !

- On a gagné ! fit Marguerite en serrant Véronica dans ses bras

À ce moment, Roxton ouvrit les yeux.

*-*-*

Suite bientôt !


	8. Conclusion

Chapitre 8 !!!!!!

Merci à Kim et toutes ses précieuses reviews !!!! Ce chapitre est très court. C'est ma conclusion en fait ! Il fait une page 0_0 ! Mais toute bonne chose a une fin ^_____^

**_Conclusion_**

- Danielle Bessanger a avoué très grossièrement aujourd'hui qu'elle avait tenté de…

Marguerite ferma la télévision.

- Non mais c'est une plaie la télévision. Dr. Summerlee, quand est-ce que Roxton va se réveiller ?

- Vous feriez mieux de penser à vous. Vous n'êtes pas guérit et vous revenez du palais de justice, je ne…

- Docteur !

- Allez voir, il vous a demandé, marmonna-t-il

- Il… il… 

Elle laissa Sumerlee, Malone et Véronica et couru dans la chambre de John.

Lorsqu'elle entra, il était habillé normalement, debout face à la fenêtre.

- John ?

- Marguerite ! fit celui-ci en se retournant

Elle sourit et courru dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! dirent-ils en chœur

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Véronica et Malone entrèrent à ce moment.

- Et bien, on dirait que tout va mieux… Roxton, vous avez même réussi à faire pleurer Marguerite ! réalisa soudain Véronica

Marguerite dévisagea Véronica mais Roxton se mit à rire, se gardant bien de dévoiler qu'il avait pleuré lui aussi.

- J'ai vraiment fait un rêve étrange, commença Roxton, nous étions sur un plateau perdu, avec des dinosaures et Véronica était née dans la jungle et…

- C'est drôle, j'ai fait exactement le même rêve. Malone avait disparu quelques mois avant qu'on le retrouve et… je ne me souviens plus si nous en sortions…

*-*-*

Ce soir-là, Marguerite alla chez Roxton, malgré les protestations des médecins.

Ils entrèrent doucement dans la chambre, en essayant même pas de reprendre leur respiration entre leurs baisers. Marguerite aurait sûrement eu mal là où Danielle l'avait atteint, mais être avec John Roxton lui faisait tout oublier.

Toute bonne chose a une fin. Sauf l'amour véritable.

Et leur histoire ne se termina pas cette nuit-là. Trois mois, deux semaines et trois jours après, ils étaient mariés.

Il se passa beaucoup d'événements dans leur vie. Extraordinaires et troublants. Mais pas une heure, pas une minute ni même une seconde ils ne cessèrent de s'aimer.

Ce fut le cas aussi pour Véronica et Ned.

Finn se rétablit rapidement et devint facilement la favorite du public en plongeon.

Le T-Rex Magazine connu un grand succès, Marguerite, Véronica et Roxton leur ayant presque promis l'exclusivité.

Et Blanche-Neige adora son Prince jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Fin 


End file.
